Wishing You All Happiness And Joy
by jayjayzek
Summary: Yi Jeong loves Ga Eul but the Casanova in him is demanding more. Can Ga Eul chase away the Casanova in him so that both of them will get their happiness and joy in their relationship? ***EPILOGUE ADDED***
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

 **Published:** 04.09.2016

* * *

Yi Jeong rubbed his eyes with a knuckle as he swiped the screen on his phone to answer a call. He glanced at the girl sleeping next to him.

"Yoboseyo? Ga Eul-yang?" His morning voice was hoarse and his throat felt dry.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, did you just wake up? It's already 10 Yi Jeong Sunbae. We're supposed to go to the airport. The plane is leaving in three hours and you promised to take me there." Yi Jeong could tell that Ga Eul was pouting.

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. "Ga Eul-yang. It's still early and we're going on Jun Pyo's private jet so even if it's half an hour or ten minutes to go, it's fine. There is no need to be too eager and antsy. We're just going to Boracay, Aklan."

"It's one of the most beautiful beaches in the Philippines. Of course I'm eager and excited, Sunbae. This is my first time going." Ga Eul pouted more.

Yi Jeong mindlessly traced his fingers on the bare shoulders and back of the sleeping girl. Their wild lovemaking from last night danced in his mind. He smiled broadly. She moaned not so softly. Yi Jeong quickly covered the phone so that Ga Eul could not hear it. "Aish!" He mentally scolded himself.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae? Are you…" Her heart thumped faster.

The girl moaned again and slowly started to open her eyes. She smiled seductively at the gorgeous man beside her. She stretched her arm and put it around his waist. He peeled off her hand to get out of the bed.

"No Ga Eul. I'm alone here. It's the TV. I forgot to switch it off last night. The woman in the drama was stabbed. It was terrible."

"Yi Jeong, where are you going? Come back to bed." The girl sat up, never bothering to cover her upper body, not that it mattered anyway.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

Ga Eul swiped the End Call on her phone screen as her tears trailed down her cheeks. She buried her face into her palms and cried her heart out. This was not the first time that she caught or heard him with another woman.

Even though they were now a couple it seemed that the Casanova in him was still there and too dominant and stubborn to leave. Ga Eul cried louder.

* * *

Yi Jeong threw his phone onto the bed. He turned to look at the girl. "Get out! Get out! I don't want to see you again. Get out!"

The girl was shocked at his scream but then smiled. She then got out of bed and approached him. She enclosed her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his. She then kissed and kissed and kissed him, to which he then acted on instinct and lust, and kissed her rough and senseless.

When they parted for a breather, she laughed and cupped his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her naked waist.

"You don't mean that Yi Jeong. You love me too much. What did she want?" She kissed him again.

"To remind me of our trip today. I wish I could take you too, but this is the F4's trip. It's not the time to introduce you to them yet. I'm sorry love." His eyes showed frustration.

She kissed his cheeks. "That's alright Yi Jeong. The time will come. Let's just be how we are for now. OK?"

"You are not jealous are you?" He searched for the answer in her eyes. She smiled. "No. Of course, I'm not."

"I wish I had met you before I asked Ga Eul to be my girlfriend, then we'll not be in this situation."

"Hey, don't say that. You love her too. I bet you'd do the same if you'd met me first."

Yi Jeong sighed and gazed at his lover's eyes. She was right. He loved both of them.

His lover then pulled him back to bed.

* * *

"Jan Di, I'm sorry but I am not going to Boracay. I… I forgot that my third cousin's wedding is the day after tomorrow. I'm sorry to tell you this late." Ga Eul cringed as she lied to her best friend. She was just not up to facing Yi Jeong throughout the trip and maybe even after or forever.

"What? You have got to be kidding me, Ga Eul. What am I supposed to do there if you don't come? And which third cousin is this?"

"You don't know him. Omma reminded me just this morning about it. Sorry, Jan Di. I'm sure Jun Pyo Sunbae won't let you die of boredom there."

"Urrggghhh Ga Eul. You are killing me. Can't you just bail on the wedding? It's your third cousin. I bet you are not close to her."

"Jan Di!"

"Jeez. Sorry. I'll buy you some souvenirs. Send my regards to Auntie and Uncle. Bye, Ga Eul."

"Have fun on the trip Jan Di. Bye."

Ga Eul heaved a heavy sigh. She then texted Yi Jeong.

 _Canceling the trip. Can't go. Third cousin's wedding in two days. Already on my way to Busan for the wedding._ Message sent.

Instantly she got a call from the man but she ignored it. Her phone rang for a few more times so she then switched it off. Ga Eul slumped back on her bed. Her eyes were fixed on the slow-rotating blades of the ceiling fan.

 **Flashback**

"I will. I will be your girlfriend Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Ga Eul hugged him tight while tears of happiness rolled down her face. Yi Jeong had finally asked her to be his official girlfriend. It was indeed a romantic proposal by the beach accompanied by the shining moon and stars.

They had been dating for a year since he came back from Sweden. He surprised her at her workplace and even more when he told her that she was the first person that he seek for when he stepped his feet on Korean soil.

Dates with one of the most sought dashing handsome bachelors of South Korea were mind-blowing and over the top. He showered her with all the things that she could only imagine before. He treated her like she was the only woman on earth. Every day he told her that he loved her and when he proposed her to be his girlfriend she was the luckiest girl alive.

But that was until one night, no, until one hurtful night. It was the night that started it all.

She was waiting for her friend at the mall. They were going to watch a movie. Jan Di had her shift at the hospital while Yi Jeong told her that he had to meet Woo Bin at the latter's place.

Ga Eul grinned wide as she saw her friend coming towards her. She waved at her. Then she saw them a few feet behind her friend. Yi Jeong and a beautiful sexy woman were hand-in-hand. The woman leaned her face to him and pouted her lips. He then kissed her.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

Yi Jeong instantly froze. Right in front of him was Ga Eul trying to hold her tears. He quickly let go of the woman's hand. "Ga Eul-yang. What are you doing here?"

Ga Eul's eyes widened. She felt anger crept into her heart. "What are YOU doing here Yi Jeong Sunbae? Is this Woo Bin Sunbae? I didn't know that Woo Bin Sunbae had a sex reassignment surgery." She pointed to the woman.

"Yah! Who are you calling Woo Bin Sunbae? Stupid girl."

Ga Eul wanted to launch herself at the woman but she had to hear Yi Jeong's answer first.

"Woo Bin canceled on me and this is my friend, Venus Lim."

Ga Eul scoffed. "A friend who you can freely kiss? I hate you Yi Jeong Sunbae." She then turned around and ran away. Her friend followed suit. Yi Jeong wanted to run after her but the woman grabbed his arms and pulled him into the mall.

The next morning, her doorbell rang. Ga Eul slowly walked to the door and opened it. Yi Jeong quickly entered before she could slam the door on his face.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. Get out! I don't want to see you ever." She pushed him towards the door but he was stronger. He caught her wrists and pulled her closer. He forced his lips on hers. She struggled and managed to slap him.

"I don't want to see you anymore, you two-timing liar Casanova cheater." She screamed at his face. She was already crying.

He then kissed her again. This time it was gentler. Her tears streamed down continuously.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ga Eul-yang. It was my mistake last night. I should not have done that. I… I was a little drunk that time. I'm sorry. She's nothing to me. You. It's you whom I love. You are my girlfriend."

"But you didn't seem drunk. You kissed her, in public." She tried to push him away but he held her tight.

"I'm sorry but I really was. I'm sorry that you had to see that. That was not really me Ga Eul-yang. Believe me, please. I love you and you only."

Yi Jeong kissed her again and again and Ga Eul, as always, was lost in his kisses. As easily as that, she forgave him and accepted him back.

 **End of flashback**

What she thought was a one time slip up on his part was actually the beginning of many. Seoul, though big a city it is, is not free of paparazzi and reporters. One by one, pictures and news of So Yi Jeong's encounters with various women grazed the tabloids every few days or so.

Each time, Ga Eul confronted him and each time, he would say that the women are his friends and that he was just having some fun time at the clubs with Woo Bin and his girls. He said that since Ga Eul did not like going to the clubs, he felt awkward to just sit there and watch Woo Bin danced with the many girls and so, he joined his best friend on the dance floor. Dancing with the women was inevitable since dancing with Woo Bin would only attract wild rumors.

He blamed the reporters and paparazzi for misleading the public. "I don't know why they only took my pictures when Woo Bin too, was there. I swear they are trying to make me look like a playboy. Don't trust them Ga Eul-yang."

Other than the pictures in the tabloids, Ga Eul herself had heard a girl's voice when she sometimes called him late at night or in the morning. It wasn't that she was stalking or checking up on him, but rather to remind him of their plans for tomorrow or afterward. Each time, her heart broke and she wanted to break up with him. She did not want to be the whining girlfriend but her heart could not bear seeing him with another woman. Why was it too hard for him to rid off the Casanova in him? But each time too, he managed to make her feel guilty for doubting his love. So she continued to be with him.

It had been three months since she had caught a girl's voice when she called him, and there were also practically no new pictures of him with random girls at clubs. He too showed his devotion to her and she felt his growing love. Ga Eul believed that all those girls and pictures from before were indeed just the paparazzi and reporters' doings to increase their tabloids sales.

That was until this morning. She thought that he had buried his Casanova ways but she was wrong. It felt so damn hurtful.

Ga Eul closed her eyes and succumbed to her tiredness; heart, mind, and body.

* * *

Ga Eul walked towards Yi Jeong's studio. She figured that he had gone with the rest on the trip. She decided to go to his studio and re-assess her feelings towards this man she called boyfriend. Maybe by just looking at his studio from outside, she could decide what her next action should be. Maybe their many good memories in the studio could help soften her heart towards him. Maybe, just maybe.

As she approached the studio, she was surprised to see the lights on. "Did he forget to switch them off?" She fastened her pace. She was just in time to put her hand on the doorknob when she heard voices from inside. Her heart thumped wilder. They were voices of a man and a woman, laughing jovially. Ga Eul braved herself and opened the door.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae."

She was just in time to catch him pulled a beautiful woman's waist and pressed her back onto his front and kissed her neck. Their hands were covered with wet clay. The spinning wheel spun alone in the middle of the studio. What shocked her more, was their rather half undressed states. He was only in his long pants while she was in her sleeveless tank top and short red short. Their clothes were also covered in clay.

"Ga Eul-yang."

Yi Jeong was still embracing the woman. They both looked at Ga Eul nervously.

Ga Eul wanted to scream her lungs out. She wanted to storm out of the studio and go somewhere, anywhere as long as she was far, far, far, far away from these two. She wanted to ease her betrayed heart but another part of her wanted to hear what the two persons in front of her had to say.

What reasons was he going to tell her this time? Another drunk episode? Another friend? Another reporter's scheme to shame him? Were the attentions and love these three months all lies?

Ga Eul straightened her posture while she balled her fists next to her thighs. She steeled her aching shattered heart and glared at the two.

"Ga Eul-yang." Yi Jeong let go of the woman and stepped towards Ga Eul. Ga Eul stepped backward.

"Ga Eul-yang. I can explain." He came closer but she held her palm up.

"Stop it right there Yi Jeong Sunbae. Please don't come any closer." She held her tears.

Yi Jeong stopped where he was. He looked at her apologetically.

"Ga Eul-yang. This is Ye-Eun. She's my girlfriend."

Ga Eul's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She then gulped hard. Her tears now traitorously came down. She quickly wiped them away.

"Since… since when?" It was so hard for her to ask but she needed to.

Ye-Eun came and held Yi Jeong's hand. Yi Jeong looked at her and then at Ga Eul. "Three months now." His voice was low.

Three months. Ga Eul closed her eyes. It was the same three months that she thought Yi Jeong had changed. All those increasing affections, attention and love for her. Were they just lies? No wonder people say that when a man tries to cover his misdeed and affairs, he would act nicer to his partner, wife or girlfriend. Ga Eul felt like a stupid girl, believing that he truly loved her. She should have read the signs much, much earlier.

"But I still love you Ga Eul-yang. I really do."

Ga Eul's eyes flew wide opened again. She laughed hysterically surprising Yi Jeong and Ye-Eun.

"Love? Love? Love? What love Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"He truly loves you Ga Eul-shii. He talked only good things about you." Ye-Eun replied with that sweet beautiful voice of hers.

Ga Eul snapped her head towards Ye-Eun. "You shut up!"

"Ga Eul-yang! She's not at fault here." Yi Jeong raised his voice. Ye-Eun rubbed his arm up and down to calm him.

"If you love me, then why are you defending her, Yi Jeong Sunbae? Because she's your girlfriend? Do you love her more than you love me?"

Yi Jeong could not answer her question.

He met Ye-Eun four months ago at his Museum. She was smart and beautiful. She shared the same interest as him. He was captivated by her brilliance and beauty. He became drawn to her as they frequently met at events and exhibitions. She was so different from Ga Eul. He still loved Ga Eul but Ye-Eun was fast invading his heart and resided the space next to Ga Eul's. Not long after, he took the risk, followed his heart and asked her to be his girlfriend.

He loved the two women very much for different reasons. He could not let go of either one. What the other lacked, the other filled in. He had to learn and juggled his time between the two. He too, had to be discreet not to let everyone even the F3 know about Ye-Eun.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. Do you love her more than you love me?"

He was still quiet. He looked at Ga Eul with guilt evident in his eyes.

As Yi Jeong digested Ga Eul's questions, he started to compare the two women again. He gulped when he realized another difference between them but he would never let any of them know about it. While he loved Ga Eul very much, her vow to keep herself pure until her wedding night was killing him. Yi Jeong was a former Casanova and playboy. 'It' was the one thing that he had trouble controlling. With Ye-Eun, he was free to do whatever and whenever he wanted to. Yi Jeong gulped again.

Ga Eul took a deep breath.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. Do you still love me? Or do you still think that you love me?"

Yi Jeong's breath hitched at her question.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. You have to tell me the truth. Don't say that you love me when you don't. I don't want to tie you to me if your heart is hurting." Ga Eul started to sob.

"I don't want to be with a man who can't fully give himself to me. That would not be fair to me and to him… to you." She looked straight into his eyes.

"Ga Eul-yang. I… I love you but I love Ye-Eun too. I love both of you. I'm sorry. I can't …"

"Stop!" Ga Eul held up her hand. "I understand Yi Jeong Sunbae."

She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath, then approached Yi Jeong. She stopped in front of him within an arm's length. She took off the ring on her finger. It was the ring that Yi Jeong had given her on the night that he asked her to be his girlfriend. She looked at the ring with defeated eyes. She then held the ring out for him to take.

"Ga Eul-yang!" Yi Jeong was shocked. Ye-Eun held her breath.

Ga Eul reached out for his right hand and placed the ring in his palm. Her eyes never left his.

"Thank you for tolerating me all these years Yi Jeong Sunbae. I apologize for all the things that I've done or said that hurt you. I am sorry that all these times, I was not capable of giving you the love that you wanted." A lone tear escaped her eye.

Ga Eul turned to Ye-Eun. She gave the woman a small smile. "Congratulations. I hope you will make him happy and give him the love that he deserves. Congratulations again."

Ye-Eun gave her a small nod.

Ga Eul turned around towards the door. As she put a hand on the door knob, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. I wish you all the happiness and joy. Do love her fully. Don't ever let her feel what I feel today. I'll return all your things tomorrow. Goodbye Yi Jeong Sunbae."

And then she left taking her broken heart away from this place, away from him.

Yi Jeong stood frozen, unbelieving on what had just happened. "Ga Eul-yang…"

T. H. E. E. N. D.

* * *

 **A.N.:** A news saddened me today. It is something that I did not expect to happen this soon. It broke my heart but I need to be strong, accept the reality and yell "PLOT TWIST". This short, short one shot is the first step in my Plot Twist.

Hey everyone, you too, need to be strong and happy OK?


	2. Regrets, Happiness and Joy

**A.N.:** Hello everyone. Thank you for the reads, support, and reviews. I'm much better now. Thank you for your concerns. I don't know what else to say but feel touched. Thank you again.

To **heartluv:** I was writing this Epilogue when your review came in ^_^. Wasn't planning on one. Was replying a dear friend's email when I suddenly felt the need to get all the leftover emotions out through this Epilogue. Thanks heartluv.

As far as 'What Should He Do?' is concerned, don't worry. I'm not neglecting it but these past two weeks were a race with time. Within this week alone three of my younger siblings got married. Yup, you read it right. Three separate weddings in seven days. No joke. Super busy and super exhausted to the max.

Can this epilogue also be a peace offering for not updating WSHD sooner? ^_^ Appreciate your understanding and patience. Hugs and love.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

 **Published:** 19.09.2016

* * *

Yi Jeong scrunched the rose scented cream-colored card that he received just a few minutes ago and threw it on the floor. He poured his vodka glass and shot it down his throat fast. He refilled the glass and downed the colorless liquid and repeated the process, again and again, and again. Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and Jun Pyo exchanged looks. Woo Bin stood up and approached him at the bar counter. They were all at Woo Bin's penthouse.

"Hey, Yi Jeong. That's enough. You'd be wasted in no time at this rate." Woo Bin held down Yi Jeong's hand on the counter top but the latter shoved his hand away. "Leave me alone, Woo Bin." He glared at his best friend.

"No! Come on. Let's sit there." Woo Bin tilted his head towards the sofa where Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo were seated.

"I said leave me alone. I don't care if I get wasted… or die." Yi Jeong raised his voice.

"Nope. You can't die and you don't want to die Yi Jeong. You have a daughter to look after." Yi Jeong stiffened at the mention of his three years old sick daughter. He let go of the glass in his hand.

Woo Bin helped his best friend to the sofa. Yi Jeong leaned back and closed his eyes. He massaged his throbbing temple. Ji Hoo pushed a glass of water towards him.

"Ji Hoo, are you going?" Jun Pyo asked him in a low voice. He glanced at Yi Jeong.

"Yes, I am. You?" The doctor asked back.

"I have to go or Jan Di will kill me." Jun Pyo whispered, afraid if a certain someone could hear him.

"Why the hell are you whispering? I'm right here next to you. I can hear you." Yi Jeong glared at Jun Pyo.

"Woo Bin, are you going as well?" Ji Hoo asked the Mafia Prince.

Woo Bin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe. I haven't decided yet."

Yi Jeong abruptly stood up, surprising the F3. He went to the counter and bent down to pick up the crumpled card. He opened the card and smoothed its surface. He touched the center of the card and looked at it with sad eyes. His tears finally came down.

"Ga Eul, please don't marry him."

* * *

It was midnight. Yi Jeong slowly opened the light pink door and entered the bedroom. The dimmed night light offered assistance to his soft steps towards the small bed at one corner of the room. At another corner, various sized dolls and teddy bears were neatly placed on the floor. He kneeled down at the side of the bed and watched the small sleeping beauty on the bed. She was the small female version of him. He tucked the hair that covered part of her cheek behind her ears and kissed her cheek. His eyes glistened with tears.

 **Flashback**

"I don't want this baby, Yi Jeong!" Ye-Eun screamed at him. He had lost count of the number of times they had these fights since they discovered that she was pregnant.

"Why not? She's our baby." He screamed back at her, also with the same words as before.

"I don't want to be a mother. I hate children. This baby makes me fat and ruins my career. And you are going to make me marry you because of this baby. I don't want to get married. I've told you that thousands of times Yi Jeong. This baby ruins everything." She started to punch her swollen stomach. She was already eight months pregnant.

"Ye-Eun!" He grabbed her wrists to stop her from hurting herself and the baby.

Ye-Eun struggled but Yi Jeong's grips were firm. She stopped struggling when tiredness consumed her. She stared at him with loathing in her eyes.

"I hate you, Yi Jeong. I hate you. You ruin my life." She spat at his face.

"Ye-Eun!" Yi Jeong embraced her as she cried and cried like a child.

His heart ached whenever she uttered those words. His heart bled whenever she tried to hurt herself and their baby. His heart crushed whenever she said that she wanted to abort the baby. How could she? Why was there no love in her heart for this small being in her? Wasn't this life in her part of her and part of him? How could she love him but not his child? Their child? Yi Jeong too cried along with her.

He managed to make her keep the baby with the deal that the baby would be given away as soon as she was born. She made him promised that they would never have any contact with the child and that they would never have another child ever. She too, made him promised that they would never get married. But her emotional episodes of wanting to kill the baby were still constant. He had to watch and monitor her closely.

Ye-Eun gave birth two weeks earlier than scheduled. There was a complication with the birth. The baby's umbilical cord had coiled around her neck and her heartbeats were dropping. The doctor needed to perform a C-section to save her. Yi Jeong waited anxiously and worriedly outside the labor room.

Ye-Eun refused to look at the baby. She turned her face away when the midwife wanted to pass her the baby. The midwife then gave the baby to Yi Jeong. He had already loved the baby the minute they knew about her and now looking at her pure angelic innocent face with her heaven baby smell made him loved her more and more. He kissed his daughter's forehead and cheeks. Just then, the baby suddenly choked and began to turn blue. He panicked and cried for the midwife. The baby was immediately taken away.

"Yi Jeong! No!" Ye-Eun cried, startling him as he was about to follow his baby. He did not know what to do. He looked at the door and back at Ye-Eun. She stared at him. Yi Jeong was torn between his daughter and his lover. Feeling defeated, he stayed back with Ye-Eun. He cried inwardly but made a vow to keep his daughter. He just needed a way to make Ye-Eun accept her daughter.

So Ye-Jin. He named her So Ye-Jin. Yi Jeong's heart broke when the doctor informed that baby Ye-Jin had a weak heart. She had to be monitored closely for the next few days.

Ye-Eun went home three days after. She went berserk when Yi Jeong told her that he had to break his promise on baby Ye-Jin. He told her that their baby was sick and he was going to give his all in making the baby healthy. Ye-Eun screamed, cried and threw things at him.

A month later, baby Ye-Jin was frequently in and out of the hospital. Ye-Eun packed her bags and left. On the mirror of the vanity table in their bedroom was a "Don't bother to come for me" note. Yi Jeong dropped to the floor, numbed in the heart before he screamed her name out loud.

 **End of flashback**

Yi Jeong wiped his tears. He then kissed Ye-Jin's forehead again. "Good night baby. Papa love you." and quietly exited the room. He went to his bedroom and changed his clothes. He then lay down on his big cold bed.

It had been three years now.

When Ye-Eun left, he went to her parents' place to talk to and reason with her. Instead, her parents shooed him away, cursing and swearing, and accused him of ruining their only daughter's life. They warned him to stay away from her. Two months later he heard her family moved to another country. And she was gone forever.

Every night he seldom slept well. He thought of her, wondered where she was, wondered what she was doing, wondered why she did what she did and wondered why she hated her own flesh and blood. He had no answers to all of those questions, other than her saying that the baby ruined her life. How could she think such of their baby? All those times before she got pregnant, she was a loving girlfriend and a wonderful lover. He thought that she shared the same dreams as him, to be married and to grow old together with their children. It seemed that he thought wrong. So, so wrong.

Yi Jeong closed his eyes.

Was this his punishment for all his sins towards Ga Eul?

"Ga Eul, oh my sweet kind beautiful Ga Eul." Yi Jeong choked a tear.

 **Flashback**

"Ga Eul-yang…" Yi Jeong stood frozen, unbelieving on what had just happened.

A minute later he ran outside to catch up with her. She was still not far from the studio. He rushed towards her. In his rush, he bumped into her back and quickly locked her in his embrace.

"Ga Eul-yang. You don't mean this. You can't leave me. You love me and I love you. Don't leave me Ga Eul-yang. I'm sorry." He whispered into her ears.

In an instant, Ga Eul twisted her body around and slapped him hard on the cheek. She roughly pushed him away. Her teary eyes became angry. Her composed self just a few minutes earlier in the studio shattered and replaced by a broken hurt woman.

"Just cut the crap, Yi Jeong-shii. You don't love me. You only think that you do." Ga Eul snickered.

"You don't even need me in your life," she then turned serious and looked him in the eyes.

"And I surely don't need a jerk and a scum bag like you in mine, either."

"Ga Eul-yang!" He felt as if a bucket of ice was poured down onto him.

Ga Eul pushed him one last time before she turned around and ran as fast as she could.

"Ga Eul-yang!"

All his calls and messages were ignored by Ga Eul. Hence, he begged Jun Pyo to ask Jan Di to persuade Ga Eul to meet him and resolve their problem. The F3 and Jan Di were shocked to hear about their break-up. They did not see it coming since the two were so much in love with each other. Or so they thought.

Ga Eul kept mum of the reason. All she said was that her father got a promotion and they had to move to a city up north of the country. She told Jan Di that she had thought it over and over and she did not think that she was up to a long distance relationship. Furthermore, her mother wanted to open a kindergarten and she was going to help manage it.

Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, and Jan Di were furious at Ga Eul. They could not believe that Ga Eul could easily break Yi Jeong's heart. For them, long distance relationship was not something to worry about in this modern age. Communication and transportation now were made easy by technology. To their eyes, the potter was heartbroken and devastated by the break-up and Ga Eul was fully responsible for it.

* * *

"Yi Jeong." Ji Hoo dropped by Yi Jeong's luxurious penthouse unannounced, surprising the latter. He came to talk to Yi Jeong about Ga Eul. He sensed that something was amiss with Ga Eul's reasons of their break up. Did she not go through this kind of relationship before and survive? Sweden was much, much farther than up north. So why the reason?

Yi Jeong hesitated in opening the door. He kept glancing over his shoulder and the ever observant doctor cum musician did not miss it. Ji Hoo pushed the door a little harder. "I need to use the bathroom." He nonchalantly spoke.

Ji Hoo entered the apartment before Yi Jeong could say anything. Yi Jeong's expression spelled nervousness and he kept fidgeting.

"Who is it, Yi Jeong?" Ye-Eun came out of the bedroom while drying her hair with a small towel. She wore a tube top and a tight black short. Ji Hoo's eyes widened as he stared at her. He then turned to Yi Jeong. His expression was none that Yi Jeong had ever seen before.

"I can explain." said the potter.

Ji Hoo's face reddened as Yi Jeong explained everything. He probed Yi Jeong into telling the whole truth. Not once that he looked at Ye-Eun. Yi Jeong stressed so many times that he loved Ga Eul and that he would never leave her despite being with Ye-Eun. Breaking up with Ga Eul was never his intention. He asked Ji Hoo not to hate Ye-Eun. When Yi Jeong finished with his explanation Ji Hoo shook his head and stood up.

"The guys and Jan Di owe Ga Eul an apology. As for you Yi Jeong, I hope you will tell them exactly what you told me. They need to know about her." Ji Hoo briefly looked at Ye-Eun who was holding Yi Jeong's arm.

"I don't want to scold or reprimand you since it's your life and your choice, but I want you to know that you have lost something valuable and precious. I hope that you don't regret this choice of yours."

Ji Hoo turned his attention to Ye-Eun. "Ye-Eun-shii. You have some big shoes to fill now that you are Yi Jeong's girlfriend. Good luck to you.'

He then walked to the door. "Yi Jeong, I do hope you are happy now." And he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Jan Di wanted to kill Yi Jeong and Ye-Eun. Fortunately, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were there to stop her. Jan Di then stormed out of the lounge forcing Jun Pyo to run after her. Woo Bin only cocked an eyebrow. He knew that Yi Jeong was flirting and sleeping with random women even when he was with Ga Eul, but when he stopped frequenting the clubs, Woo Bin thought that Yi Jeong had decided to become loyal to Ga Eul. It never crossed his mind that Yi Jeong had another girlfriend.

As time went by, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin somewhat accepted Ye-Eun into their circle. They saw how loving the couple was. Yi Jeong was happy, and they were happy for him. Jan Di, however, did her best to avoid the couple, while Ji Hoo acted neutral.

All were well between the couple until Ye-Eun got pregnant and the problems started coming out one by one. The F3 did not want to intervene much with Ye-Eun's behaviors turning 180 degrees. All they could offer was that Yi Jeong to be patient. "Maybe it's the pregnant women hormones?" guessed Jun Pyo. Unfortunately, it was not.

After Ye-Eun left, Yi Jeong became a lost man. The F3 helped him to come out of his mourning for his daughter was sick and needed her father. Even Jan Di came to help babysit Ye-Jin although she seldom talked to Yi Jeong when she was there. Yi Jeong tried to talk to her and asked about Ga Eul, but she kept quiet and pretended that she did not hear him.

As the time passed by, Yi Jeong began to think about Ga Eul more and more.

When he looked at his daughter, he remembered how Ga Eul loved children. She loved to share stories of her kindergarten children. They even discussed that they wanted three children of their own. Before he met Ga Eul, marriage and children were not in his future plan. He was afraid if his future wife and children would end up broken like his mother and him. But Ga Eul changed all those. She said that he was not like his father. He had a loving and caring soul in him and he would be a great husband and father. Yi Jeong believed her and so when he knew about Ye-Eun's pregnancy, he felt like the happiest man on earth. He could not wait to be a father and shower his child with all the love that he could give.

When he passed by a florist, he remembered Ga Eul's love of flowers. Her apartment had a vase of mixed flowers at almost every corner. Her coffee table was never without a red rose. She even gave him a pot of primroses that symbolizes eternal love. She told him that their love was for eternity.

When he went for a swim in his pool, he remembered that time when Ga Eul came and asked him to purposely lose to Jan Di in that swimming competition. He hated her guts at that time but was intrigued by her bravery and boldness.

When he took his daughter to the seaside, he remembered his time with Ga Eul in New Caledonia. He remembered her annoying talk about soul mates. He remembered her cute poses and selfies. He remembered her cute side ponytail swaying left and right when she walked away from him on that beach when he tried to talk to her. He remembered stealing glances at her and admired her cute pretty face…

… and more.

"Ga Eul-yang. Where are you? I miss you very much."

* * *

It was a Saturday morning. Yi Jeong took eighteen months old Ye-Jin to the new children center in town. He heard that the center offered free consultations regarding anything children. There were also playrooms, music classes, art classes, cooking classes and more. The center also offered tuitions for primary up to high school children. All free. It amazed Yi Jeong that the owner of this center was very, very generous to offer such. He went to check the center out. He too, thought that Ye-Jin could make some friends there.

The center was huge. It was a modern and traditional Korean architectural building that surprisingly matched in harmony. Being an artist himself, Yi Jeong awed at the magnificence of the building. Yi Jeong carried Ye-Jin in his arms. As they entered the building laughter, screams, noises and all filled the air. It was like a world of children and children only. Ye-Jin clapped her hands and grinned widely. She seemed excited and eager to play and make friends.

Yi Jeong roamed around. Children and parents were everywhere. Some were running, some were crying, some were screaming and whatnot. He tried to look for the consultation room to ask about children with heart conditions. He already knew quite a lot about it from Ye-Jin's doctors, but he wanted to see what type of consultations regarding the matter that the center had to offer. Yi Jeong saw a lady consoling a crying little girl. She was on one knee in front of the girl. She had her back facing him. He approached the lady.

"Excuse me, Miss. May I know where the consultation room is?" He politely asked.

The lady seemed to freeze momentarily before she slowly stood up and turned to face him. Yi Jeong's jaw dropped and he staggered backward. Fortunately, his hold on Ye-Jin was firm enough or he would have dropped her.

"Yi Jeong-shii." "Ga Eul-yang."

Ye-Jin held out her hands for Ga Eul to take. Ga Eul hesitated at first then took the little girl from the man. Ye-Jin wrapped her small arms around Ga Eul's neck and kissed her cheeks.

"Your daughter?" Both asked each other with Yi Jeong gesturing to the girl who was clutching on Ga Eul's skirt. The girl was still crying.

"Yes." "No." Yi Jeong and Ga Eul simultaneously answered.

Yi Jeong felt a surge of relief, happiness, and hopefulness in his heart upon hearing her answer. He too felt that his heart became full again.

She was beautiful. Two years and four months. He had not seen her for two years and four months. There were signs of maturity in her. She looked calm and happy and there was a beautiful glow on her face.

"How are you Ga Eul-yang?"

"I'm fine. Thank you. And you?"

"I'm OK. It's been long Ga Eul-yang. I mi…"

"Do you come here often?" She quickly cut him.

Yi Jeong stiffened before he shook his head. "This is our first time. Figured we'd come and check it out. I heard good things about this place. What about you?"

The crying girl pulled her skirt again. "Excuse me. I have to take her to her mother. I guess it's nice to meet you again?" Ga Eul handed Ye-Jin over to him and took the other girl's hand and left.

Yi Jeong watched Ga Eul walked away and soon followed her close.

Right after Ga Eul sent the girl to her mother, Yi Jeong quickly grabbed her forearm, startling her. She immediately pulled away. "Yi Jeong-shii. What are you doing?"

"Ga Eul-yang, can we talk? Just for a while. Please?" Ye-Jin again stretched her hands out for Ga Eul to take.

"Looks like my Ye-Jin likes you. Please?"

Ga Eul furrowed her eyebrows and looked into his eyes. She then took Ye-Jin from him and led them to a playroom. There were toddlers and young children running around and engaged in the many activities there. When she entered, some of the staff waved and greeted her. She returned the gestures and smiled. She then put Ye-Jin down on a floor mat with many soft toys. The little girl cooed and clapped her hands and grabbed as many as she could. Ga Eul sat next to her and Yi Jeong sat next to Ga Eul.

"Do you work here?" He asked her out of curiosity.

"I'm a volunteer here. Two days a week."

Yi Jeong nodded, storing the precious information in his mind.

She continued to watch little Ye-Jin and said "She's beautiful. Like you and her. She has your eyes and dimples and her nose." startling Yi Jeong.

"So you're married then? She's not here? Is she at work?"

Yi Jeong's throat felt dry. "We didn't… she left us a month after Ye-Jin was born." His voice was low and sad.

Ga Eul's breath hitched. She looked at little Ye-Jin with sympathy and caressed the innocent girl's soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry Yi Jeong-shii. I didn't know."

Yi Jeong nodded. "Ga Eul-yang, are you…"

"Sweetheart. There you are. I've been looking for you."

Ga Eul immediately turned to look at the owner of the voice. A smile curved up wide and she motioned the person to come near.

Yi Jeong though had a different expression.

The two of them stood up. The person then kissed Ga Eul on her cheek before offering his hand to Yi Jeong. His other hand went behind to settle on her waist.

"Annyeong. I'm Im Joon-Ho. Nice to meet you. Is my lovely fiancée treating you well here?"

Yi Jeong felt his newly awaken hope crushed and his heart shattered into a million pieces. A few brief seconds later he cleared his throat and forced a smile to the man. He picked up his daughter and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm So Yi Jeong. Yes, she's been a great help." Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul and she smiled at him.

"So Yi Jeong? So Yi Jeong of the So Museum? I knew it. I thought that you look like him. You are him." Im Joon-Ho laughed at himself while Ga Eul still had that gorgeous smile on her face.

Yi Jeong glanced at her before turning his attention to the man. "Are you a volunteer here too?"

Im Joon-Ho pulled Ga Eul closer and shook his head. "Umm my family owns this center. I'm one of the Directors."

Yi Jeong gulped hard and nodded.

"Sweetheart, I have a meeting in twenty. I'll see you later OK? Don't forget to take Mr. So around. Mr. So, if she doesn't, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll personally 'punish' her." Ga Eul slapped him on his arm lightly.

Im Joon-Ho extended his hand to Yi Jeong for a shake. "Nice to meet you Mr. So. Bye cutie pie. Have fun arasso?" Im Joon-Hon gently caressed little Ye-Jin's cheeks. He then gave Ga Eul a peck on her lips, to which she instantly blushed and playfully pushed him away, earning her a laugh from the man.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul watched Im Joon-Ho walked away. Ga Eul had a wide smile on her face. Yi Jeong turned to look at her and saw that same glint in her eyes when they were together. The same glint that meant she was madly and deeply in love with him. Yi Jeong suddenly felt jealous; jealous of Im Joon-Ho for being the lucky guy to receive her love. Most importantly, he felt his heart ached from regret; regret that his choice had led to the loss of one Chu Ga Eul from his life.

Ga Eul bowed to him and said "Goodbye." and was about to join the other staff in the room when Yi Jeong spoke.

"Ga Eul, your fiancé," It was so hard for him to say the word. "Asked you to show me around. Can you? I… I'm also looking for the consultation room. I have some things to ask. Please?" He was trying his luck.

Ga Eul did not answer immediately. Instead, she held her gaze on him for what Yi Jeong felt like the longest five seconds of his life. His heart beat faster. She then sighed and nodded. Yi Jeong's heart, on the other hand, leaped in joy.

She took him to the second floor and led him to a corridor of eight consultation rooms. Each door had a glass panel so that visitors can peek into the room. If the consultant was alone, the visitor could simply go in and meet the consultant. It was truly a first come first serve service without any hassle for an appointment.

She also gave Yi Jeong a pamphlet and a booklet about the center. "Everything is in here." She nonchalantly told him with a smile. "I'm sorry Yi Jeong-shii. I promised a boy and his sister that I'm going to show them how to make photo collages. I'm already late. Thank you for coming here. I hope you and Ye-Jin enjoy your time here. Goodbye." She bowed at him and left as quickly as she could before he could say a word.

Little Ye-Jin looked at her father, then at the retreating Ga Eul and again at her father. "Papa. Mama?" Yi Jeong was surprised. He kissed her forehead and shook his head. "Sorry Baby. Aunt Ga Eul is not Mama. Does Papa's Baby want Aunt Ga Eul to be Baby's Mama?" The little girl giggled and kissed Papa's cheek.

"Papa too, Baby but Aunt Ga Eul is going to be somebody else's Mama, some day."

That night, on his bed, Yi Jeong kept thinking about Ga Eul. Her voice, her smile, her beauty, her laughs and her everything. He remembered them all and a smile curved up. But not for long as the image of her and that fiancé of hers standing so close together and the man stealing a kiss wiped his smile away. He felt a stab to his heart.

She was not his.

However, there was this voice that told him that he had to try and woo her back. The voice told him that Ga Eul still loved him.

* * *

He had asked around for Ga Eul's schedule and had surprised her the second time he took his daughter there. He acted as if it was another coincidence, but asked her to join them for lunch at the center's cafeteria. She hesitated at first, then accepted when he said that it was just a friendly invitation. Lunch was casual with both of them avoiding the elephant in the room.

Every Saturday and Sunday he would take his daughter to the children center and made sure that they would meet her. His feelings for her grew and he started to send her text messages, asking how she was doing, has she taken her meal for the day, informing her about Ye-Jin's day and throwing hints about how he felt about her. But her messages were always short and polite.

The F3 and Jan Di got to know about his visits to the center and that he had found Ga Eul again. Jan Di who had been keeping the secret about Ga Eul had to spill out the beans when Jun Pyo asked her if she knew about her best friend. Jan Di defended herself saying that it was on Ga Eul's request.

Three months later, Yi Jeong was again at the center. He purposely waited for her outside her classroom after dropping Ye-Jin at the art class on the first floor.

She looked lovely with her hair let down. Her makeup was a simple blush and light pink lipstick. She wore a baby blue sundress that stopped just above her knees. "She still wears a headband. Cute Ga Eul." Yi Jeong murmured and chuckled softly.

"Ga Eul-yang."

Ga Eul jumped a little, startled at his call. She put a palm over her heart. "You scared me. Please don't do that again."

He sheepishly grinned. "Sorry. Ummm Ga Eul-yang, can I treat you to some midmorning snacks and tea?"

Ga Eul thought for some seconds as she watched him. She then nodded. They then proceeded to the cafeteria. He surprised her by pulling her chair for her to sit. She said "Thank you."

"What would you like? I'll get it for you." He was ready to order.

"Just some green tea and a sandwich, please. Thank you."

"Ga Eul, are you on a diet? You are already slim and beautiful. Come on, I'm buying here. Order away."

Ga Eul shook her head. "I had some breakfast with Joon-Ho." Yi Jeong's smile disappeared for a brief moment before it came back.

"OK. I'll get our food." He then left to the counter.

Ga Eul observed the man at the counter. Every few seconds or so, he glanced at her over his shoulder and smiled. She knew what he was doing these past three months. She knew his gestures, his smiles, his gazes, and glances, and she knew his flirts and charms. He was trying to make her fall in love with him again. Ga Eul shook her head.

During the meals, Yi Jeong talked about Ye-Jin and her conditions and also how the little girl showed improvement in her health since they started to visit the center. She too seemed happier to be around the many children there. She was making friends. He also told Ga Eul that he planned to donate to the center. Ga Eul replied that she was glad that the center had brought positive effects to little Ye-Jin and she too, thanked Yi Jeong for his kind, generous thoughts.

They continued to talk, more Yi Jeong though, until Ga Eul smiled at him and was about to stand up and thanked him for the meal when Yi Jeong leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"Yi Jeong-shii?" She tried to pull her hand away but Yi Jeong held firm for some seconds before letting it go.

"I'm sorry Ga Eul-yang. I… I think… Ga Eul-yang, isn't it time to talk about us?" He asked with hopeful voice and eyes. Ga Eul sighed.

"Ga Eul."

Ga Eul's eyes widened at his endearment for her. It was the first time.

"Ga Eul, what happened before between us, I'm really, really sorry for being a royal jerk. I was selfish back then, and greedy for your love and hers as well." Yi Jeong locked his gaze on her.

Ga Eul steeled her heart and held her poise.

"When you left, I felt part of me left with you. I was heartbro… "

"But not for long, I'm sure. Why did you feel that way when you have her by your side the whole time?" Ga Eul startled Yi Jeong when she cut him.

"Because I loved you Ga Eul and I still do love you." Yi Jeong finally confessed.

"Yi Jeong-shii!" Her voice slightly raised. She then quickly looked around to check if people had caught on them. Fortunately, their table was a little farther towards the wall that people could not really hear them. Moreover, the place was quite noisy with the many children and their parents.

"Yi Jeong-shii. You can't love me. I'm Joon-Ho's fiancée." She showed him a gorgeous ring on her finger. "And we're going to tie the knot soon. I'll…"

"You can't Ga Eul." He interrupted her. "You can't marry him."

Ga Eul raised one eyebrow. "And why is that Yi Jeong-shii?"

"Because I know that you still love me, Ga Eul, and I love you."

Ga Eul laughed, a little too loud. When her laugh died down, she stared at him.

"I'm sorry Yi Jeong-shii. I don't know why you think that I am but I don't love you anymore. I love Joon—Ho. My heart is his now."

Yi Jeong felt the inside of his chest smashed into a million pieces that Ga Eul could see pain and agony in his eyes.

 _What is she saying?_ He was so sure that she loved him still, for during these times with her at this center, never once that she showed that she hated him. The way that she treated him was like how she used to, minus the touch, hugs, and kisses, and that she called him Yi Jeong-shii. She too was kind to his daughter. He thought that she had forgiven him.

"Yi Jeong-shii, I'm sorry if you feel that I still love you. I apologize if my behaviors these past three months led you on. It was never my intention. Forgive me."

Though her words cut him deep, he was not giving up.

"Ga Eul, please give me another chance. I truly am sorry for all my wrongdoings. Please, Ga Eul. I realize now that you are the one for me. I love you, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul shook her head and held his gaze. She breathed in deeply and exhale. "You can't say that Yi Jeong-shii. It is not fair for her and it sounds as if you regret having Ye-Jin."

Yi Jeong gasped at her words. Ga Eul was right for one. There was not an ounce of regret for having Ye-Jin in his life. Ye-Jin was the evidence of his and Ye-Eun's love.

"Yi Jeong-shii. I won't deny the fact that I missed you like a mad woman after I left that day. Even if my heart broke, no, even if you crushed my heart, I'm still a human. You can't imagine how angry and devastated I was to see you both that day and to hear you said you love her. Yet, my feelings for you, they did not go away that easily. I had loved you for so many years, it was hard to erase them in a blink of an eye."

Ga Eul was wavering. Her mind told her not to cry, but the deep cut in her heart reopened with every spoken word and she forced her tears not to betray.

"Yi Jeong-shii. Did you not feel the moment you fell for her, you created this distance between us in your heart? Did it not occur to you the moment you fell for her meant you betrayed me? It hurt so very much here,…" she pointed to her chest, over her heart, "…to see you with her that night. It hurt more because I saw that you wanted her more than you wanted me and that you love her more than you loved me."

Ga Eul paused to take out a small lace handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her tears. Yi Jeong could only watch her with sad, guilty eyes.

"It never crossed my mind that I would someday leave you because I was so madly and deeply in love with you. Your attention and affection those last three months made me loved you more. But you hurt me Yi Jeong-shii. Turned out they were all lies. You broke your promise that I was the one and only woman whom you love."

She laughed softly in her cry.

"Do you know that life in a new city without you was hard in the beginning? I admit that. It was not easy to forget you. You had made your mark in here…" again, she pointed at her heart, "…but it came to me a few weeks later that there was no use for me to keep on holding to your memories when you don't even love me." Ga Eul dabbed her tears away.

"Since then, every night, I prayed that the heaven above would wipe away and erase my love for you. To make me forget you. Like you with her, I too, want my happiness and joy… even if it means without you."

"Ga Eul, I do love you." Yi Jeong protested.

"But you stopped looking for me."

"Because you told Jan Di that you don't want me to find you."

Ga Eul softly laughed as she shook her head.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't care what I said and would come to fight for your love."

"Ga Eul…"

"Having said that, I still stand by my decisions. I can't be with a man who loves someone else too. Like you, I am greedy. I don't want to share the man whom I love with another woman or women."

"Ga Eul…"

"Yi Jeong-shii, I've moved on. I have Joon-Ho now. He is the kindest and most caring man that I've ever met."

Yi Jeong leaned back against the back of the chair. He did not want to listen about Joon-Ho but no words came out even if he wanted to tell her so bad. His uneasiness did not go unnoticed by Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong-shii. He doesn't know about our past together. I only told him that my past relationship didn't work out. You know what?" He shook his head.

"I believe it is the fate too, that we met again. So that I can tell you that I'm not angry at you anymore. Joon-Ho said that living with anger in the heart will only make you restless like there is some unfinished business. Like there's this feeling and voices that keep nagging to forgive all who hurt you. Once you've done that, forgive them and it'll become much easier to let them go."

She kept her eyes on his.

"I forgive you Yi Jeong-shii. I have for a long time now, thanks to Joon-Ho."

Ga Eul stood up. She held out her hand for a shake.

"Friendship is all that I can offer you from now on, Yi Jeong-shii."

He was speechless and frozen in his seat.

Ga Eul retreated her hand. She smiled at him.

"Yi Jeong-shii, if it was not because of you and her, I would not have found my happiness and joy. So thank you. I have now found my Joon-Ho."

He kept his gaze on her.

"Thank you for the sandwich and tea. I'll see you around, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

His eyes followed her walked out of the café until she was gone.

"Ga Eul…"

 **End of flashback**

"Ga Eul. Please don't marry him. Please give me another chance. Please, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong continuously chanted until sleep came and took over.

 **Three months later**

"Congratulations Ga Eul."

She startled at his voice. She was talking to two lady friends while her husband was with some friends in another section of the exquisitely decorated hall, perfect for a grandiose wedding. She then excused herself from her friends and turned to look at the person.

She was stunningly gorgeous in her simple yet elegant white wedding dress. She wore natural makeup that highlighted her beautiful eyes. He could look at those eyes forever. She smiled at him with that sweet smile of hers.

"Thank you, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Thank you for coming too. Are the others here as well?" She was referring to Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Jan Di was her maid of honor, which meant Jun Pyo was there as well.

Yi Jeong nodded. "They are here somewhere. I lost them five minutes ago." He softly chuckled. He then held his gaze on hers. His eyes showed longing and sadness.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae." Ga Eul tenderly spoke.

"You can't do this anymore Yi Jeong Sunbae. Please don't hurt yourself with this love. I'm married now."

"Ga Eul, you are the only one in my heart. I love you, Ga Eul."

She shook her head.

"Please, Yi Jeong Sunbae. I have found my soul mate and I believe your soul mate is somewhere out there, waiting to be found. You need to find her. You can't do that if you keep loving me. Please let go of your love for me and open your heart to her. It's time for you to move on."

"Ga Eul…"

"I will always be your friend Yi Jeong Sunbae. Don't you doubt about that."

Ga Eul glanced over Yi Jeong's shoulder to see her husband, Im Joon-Ho waving at her. She waved back with a sweet smile etched up wide.

"Excuse me Yi Jeong Sunbae, Joon-Ho is calling."

She bowed to him.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, as a friend, I pray and wish that you'll find your happiness and joy. Always."

She then walked away, leaving him rooted to the floor, watching her every graceful step to the awaiting proud husband.

T. H. E. E. N. D. ( Again :P )


End file.
